The present invention relates to positioning servomechanism apparatus and methods particularly adapted for use with record storage apparatus employing a stack of flexible record storage disks or other sequentially actuated apparatus and also particularly to methods and apparatus for accessing a record surface on any selected one of the disks in a stack of disks.
Record storage apparatus employing a stack of flexible record storage disks have been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,820 and 3,838,462. These patents show mechanical disk separation for generating a transducer access opening in the stack of disks. Methods of fluidic access opening generation, as described herein, appear to have certain advantages over mechanically generating an access opening. However, changing air flow for inducing an access opening requires a certain amount of time. This time requirement means increased access time to a given record surface.
In a data processing system, such increased accessing time diminishes the value of the record storage apparatus within a data processing system by increasing the total cost of operation of the system. Accordingly, it is desirable to control access time while maintaining low cost of positioning servoes in record storage apparatus employing fluidic storage apparatus.